Hello! SATOYAMA Life
Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！SATOYAMAライフ) was a Hello! Project show replacing Hello Pro! TIME. Unlike Hello! Pro TIME, Hello! SATOYAMA Life was based on agriculture and nature as a tie-in with the SATOYAMA movement, and also the SATOUMI movement in its second season. Different girls are selected to take a camera around and film various topics about agriculture and nature. The show aired on TV Tokyo from June 7, 2012 through December 26, 2013. The same Episodes were also aired 2 days later Saturday from June 9, 2012 through December 28, 2013 on BS Japan. It was replaced by The Girls Live. Featured Members :Names in '''bold' participated in SATOYAMA movement and SATOUMI movement activities during the show.'' *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Graduated May 21, 2013) **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen (joined September 14, 2012): Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **'Tokunaga Chinami' **'Sudo Maasa' **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **'Yajima Maimi' **'Nakajima Saki' **'Suzuki Airi' **'Okai Chisato' **Hagiwara Mai *'Mano Erina' (Graduated February 23, 2013) *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *'Mitsui Aika' *Juice=Juice (joined February 3, 2013) **'Miyazaki Yuka' **Kanazawa Tomoko **'Takagi Sayuki' **Otsuka Aina (Left July 5, 2013) **'Miyamoto Karin' **Uemura Akari *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) Season 2 (2013) DVDs *2013.04.24 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 1 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 2 *2013.06.12 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 3 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 4 *2013.07.03 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 5 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 6 *2013.08.14 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 7 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 8 *2013.09.04 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 9 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 10 *2013.10.23 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 11 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 12 *2013.11.20 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 13 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 14 *2013.12.04 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 15 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 16 *2013.12.18 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 17 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 18 *2014.02.05 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 19 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 20 *2014.02.26 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 21 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 22 *2014.03.19 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 23 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 24 *2014.05.14 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 25 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 26 *2014.05.28 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 27 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 28 *2014.06.25 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 29 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 30 *2014.08.06 Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 31 & Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 32 External Links *SATOYAMA Movement Website *TV Tokyo site Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:8th Generation Shows In Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:10th Generation Shows In Category:11th Generation Shows In Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:Mano Erina Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:Juice=Juice Shows In Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Hello! SATOYAMA Life DVDs Category:2012 Shows